The Lindsey Files
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Takes place right after 2nd season. Angel lets Lindsey join the team per Cordy's request, but when he recklessly endangers the team, Angel takes matters into his own hands. Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!


**The Lindsey Files**

Lindsey stared at the crater patterns in the beige wall of the apartment he called home; it wasn't home anymore. No, now it was a soon to be faded memory of what his life once had been. That is to say if he lived long enough to start a so called new life.

Lindsey sighed as his thoughts of the past day and a half washed over him like a tidal wave. He wondered if his own moral dilemmas were worth his current predicament; he absently ran his hand through his hair and pushed himself off the couch to continue packing.

He'd nearly finished stuffing the last of what he'd deemed noteworthy enough to take into his duffle bag when he felt a presence behind him. He turned slowly to face his intruder cursing himself silently for not having a weapon on hand.

Lindsey scoffed, "Come to see me off Angel? Or have you come to finish what Wolfram and Hart have already set in motion?"

Angel's brow creased into a frown, "If I wanted to kill you Lindsey, I'd already have done it; not that it hasn't crossed my mind from time to time…OK, more times than not. But no, I'm not here to kill you."

Lindsey turned his attention back to his luggage zipping up a handbag on the bed and squeezing it into the duffle bag. As he did this, rage flooded through him remembering that just three days prior the simple job of zipping up the handbag would have taken a more concentrated effort with one less hand, and the man responsible for his suffering was less than five feet away.

Angel could sense Lindsey's anger and smirked, "What's the matter Lindsey? I figured I'd come lend you a hand to help you on your merry way, but I guess you won't need my help now in that department."

Lindsey paused momentarily before throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder and bending down to pick up his guitar case; he turned to face Angel once more with a smirk of his own, "So what then? Did you come here to talk me to death? Or is your life really that boring that you have nothing better to do than watch me pack?"

Angel ignored the comment as he glanced around the disheveled room, "You know for a six figure income I figured you'd have a little more stylish pad."

Lindsey lifted an eyebrow, "Pad? Your use of slang is about as outdated as your wardrobe."

Angel huffed looking at his outfit then down at Lindsey's flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots before retorting, "You're one to talk, cowboy."

Lindsey sighed, "We could stand around slinging mud at each other all night, but unless you've got something worth while to say, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave and let me go about leaving myself."

Angel snipped, "Listen Lindsey, I know we've had our ups and downs prior to tonight, and even though I'm sure most everything you do is for yourself, I came here to offer a truce."

Lindsey smiled taking a seat on the bed interested in what Angel had to say, "A truce huh? This ought to be interesting."

Angel scowled thinking to himself, 'Why and how did I let Cordy talk me into this?' Lindsey sat with his arms crossed and a smug smile painted on his face as he noticed Angel becoming more uncomfortable.

Angel rolled his eyes before continuing, "Cordelia and the gang wanted to know if you were serious about leaving Wolfram and Hart and turning a new leaf… _They_ thought maybe you might be interested in joining our little team. I guess _they_ think I didn't exactly put in a full effort attempt the last time you came to us asking for help…and for some crazy notion _they_ think you're redeemable… not that we'd need you…or your help for that matter…" Angel trailed off.

Under normal circumstances Lindsey would have told Angel to go to hell, but the mere fact that #1 he had nothing left to lose #2 it could be a lot of fun helping to stick it to Wolfram and Hart and #3 Angel seemed perfectly miserable at the concept of him being part of their little click. Lindsey smirked, "Wow… I'm flattered… so where do I sign big guy?"

Angel had to take a double take before responding, "What? You mean…what? Were you listening to the same speech I thought I just said?"

This was going to be too fun Lindsey thought to himself, "What's the matter Angel? Did I surprise you? Or did you think you were the only one that should have a chance at redemption?"

Angel took in an unnecessary deep breath motioning towards the door and growled, "Well then, since you're already all packed…"

Lindsey chuckled, "Well if I'm only moving over to your rat trap hotel, I don't suppose I'll need to leave all of my things now will I? Besides, that vampire strength of yours could be rather helpful moving some of my furniture."

Angel growled, "Don't push it Lindsey, I invited you to start a new life not help you move."

Lindsey held up his hands in submission, "Alright fine, I'll just hire a moving company tomorrow morning to bring over the rest of my belongings… You can take it out of my first paycheck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three hours later…_

Lindsey took one final look at the ropes securing his furniture into the bed of his truck before climbing into the cab to follow Angel to his new residence. It felt surreal and kind of funny to see Angel's Plymouth stuffed with his personal effects.

Within fifteen minutes, they were pulling into the hotel parking area, and it was then the realization of what Lindsey had agreed to be part of really sunk in. A wave of trepidation flowed through him as he thought, 'Can I really do this? I feel like the wolf in sheep's clothing unmasked.'

Angel interrupted his thoughts with, "I helped you get your crap here, don't expect me to help you unpack it as well."

Lindsey didn't respond but merely watched him enter the hotel. He was having second thoughts now; he contemplated just jumping into his truck and taking off when the front door reopened, and Cordelia emerged with a soft smile crossing her features.

Cordelia casually walked over to where he was standing and peered into the bed of his truck, "Need a little help there?"

Lindsey smirked, "Yea, I seem to need a lot of help lately…I think I'm lost, and I just stepped into the twilight zone."

Cordelia grabbed a handful of pictures out of the bed of his truck looking them over before responding, "Well I haven't seen Rod Sterling yet, so I guess you're safe."

Lindsey smirked, "Key word being yet."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "A little on the pessimistic side aren't we?"

Lindsey responded, "It's the most common side represented."

Cordelia huffed, "Well as far as I know, you're no longer on that side."

Lindsey was about to respond before realizing he had nothing to say and instead just nodded.

Cordelia smiled motioning for Lindsey to follow her, "Come on; I'll show you where you're going to be rooming." She led him into the hotel and up to an empty room facing the balcony.

Cordelia laid his pictures down on the full size bed, "Well, this is it… I guess I'll leave you to get acquainted. When you're ready, Wesley, Gunn, and I will help you unpack and get situated."

Lindsey looked around the room taking it all in before nodding slowly, "Yea… thanks…"

Cordelia exited closing the door behind her leaving him to reflect. Lindsey sighed slumping onto his new bed as a million thoughts at once ran rampant through his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia heard a commotion coming from out of Angel's office as she descended the stairs.

"I just don't like it; I'm telling you he can't be trusted," Angel growled to Gunn and Wesley, "I mean hello; he's an evil lawyer from Wolfram and Hart!"

Cordelia entered the room commenting dryly, "You're one to throw rocks in glass houses Angel, need I remind you about being a vampire?"

Angel looked hurt, "With a soul! Don't forget, I'm a vampire with a soul… What's his excuse?!?"

Cordelia sighed, "All I'm saying is let's give him a chance; he's already made the first step by leaving Wolfram and Hart, and you've got to admit, his inside knowledge of the place could be rather useful to our investigations."

Wesley nodded, "She does have a point Angel… although, I don't condone the idea of trusting Lindsey without some semblance of hesitation."

Gunn added, "Why are we doing this again? I mean I'm all about helping the helpless, but Lindsey is far from our regular clientele."

Cordelia responded, "Well, he did help us tonight when he…"

Angel interrupted, "Because it involved himself!"

Cordelia fired back, "What about the first time when he came to us about helping those kids? He wasn't involved in that?"

Wesley grimaced looking at Angel, "This is true," he looked back to Cordelia before continuing, "But one good deed doesn't erase all the previous evil ones."

Angel sighed, "I don't like it, but I said we'd give it a go Cordy. I just hope helping him doesn't blow up in our faces."

Cordelia smiled, "I don't think we'll regret it guys. Now, who here, besides myself, is going to help him move his stuff upstairs?"

Gunn groaned, "I think my back is already regretting it…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey had lost track of time lifting his head with a start as someone pounded on his door bringing him out of his silent reverie. Lindsey slid off the bed to answer the door, and he was greeted by his dresser being hauled by Wesley and Gunn.

Gunn snapped, "I might not have volunteered to help move your crap if I'd known how heavy it was."

Lindsey was taken a little aback not really expecting that Angel's friends would have been so willing to help him. He quickly moved out of the way allowing Gunn and Wesley in with the dresser in tow.

Lindsey stuck his hands in his pockets taking in an uncomfortable breath, "Thanks… You know you guys don't have to…"

Cordelia brought up the rear holding a box of miscellaneous living room accessories, "Nonsense, that's what we do around here. But you're gonna have to get your butt downstairs and help mister."

Lindsey smirked, "Oh yea, sorry… I'm just having a little trouble adjusting. Angel just had so much fun helping me pack; I'm sure he's just ecstatic to help me move it in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two hours later…_

The last of Lindsey's stuff had been toted into his new room, and he was once again left alone to contemplate. The sun would be rising in a couple hours, and though physically and mentally exhausted, Lindsey knew it would still be hours before he could find sleep, so he decided to utilize his insomnia to unpack.

As he unpacked, he silently questioned himself, "Why am I still here? I know this isn't going to work… I don't fit. But, I'll bite. What the heck? Not like I've got a plethora of options."

This room still felt like some sort of weird dream to him. He'd half expected to wake up to the sound of his alarm in his old bed, and everything would once again be recognizable, back where there were no real doubts about what tomorrow held, who he was, and where his place was in the world.

Now, everything was lined in confusion. The feeling reminded him of childhood, no control and no stable footing to steady himself.

Before he'd realized it, he'd unpacked most everything and was feeling slightly delirious from lack of sleep. Lindsey looked at his watch, it glowed 10:23; he sighed thankfully that he had a shower in his room and wouldn't have to leave the confines of his new sanctuary. By 10:47, Lindsey was showered, sprawled on top of his bed, and gone to the waking world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey's eyes fluttered open looking over at his alarm clock; it flashed 3:19. His eyes focused on the ceiling still too tired to rise, and he let himself drift in and out of consciousness for the next two hours before forcing himself to get up.

'What now?' he thought to himself, 'I guess I should go downstairs and make nice with the natives.'

Lindsey took his time taking another shower, grooming himself, and getting dressed. When finished, he looked at himself in the standup mirror, and that hesitant pause overwhelmed him once more, that indescribable feeling of unnerving doubt mixed with uncertainty.

Lindsey sighed contemplating what working with Angel was going to be like, and the thought alone was still hard to wrap his head around. The girl, Cordelia, she was sweet though, and the momentary thought of her smiling at him elicited a smile to cross his own features.

'At least she'll be here to help make this whole situation I brought myself into more bearable,' Lindsey thought as he continued to smile exiting his room and heading downstairs to join up with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few months passed quickly, and Lindsey was pleasantly surprised by how much he was starting to enjoy the work. It took awhile for him to earn Gunn and Wesley's trust, but the longer he proved to be an asset in their investigations the more accepted he became. Angel, on the other hand, wasn't as easy to impress, not that Lindsey tried or wanted to. Lindsey actually made it a point to compete with Angel dissecting Angel's ideas whenever the opportunity presented itself to make Angel seem less than competent in his role as the group's leader.

Lindsey argued, "All I'm saying is that if you want a Kargathan demon to give up information regarding its religious incantations, the quickest route to go about it would be utilizing their traditional gift exchange method. Everything doesn't always have to be handled with a barbarian's touch."

Wesley nodded in agreement, "Lindsey does make a valid point Angel, if there is an option in not having to engage in combat with this beast, I'm all for it."

Angel growled, "I'm not exchanging gifts with that thing! Besides, what are we going to give it huh? A new born baby for it to sacrifice? That's about the only thing that monster would be satisfied with exchanging for any type of religious rites. …No, I say we go in and kick the crap out of it until it tells us what we want to know, and if it doesn't? There will be one less evil demon plaguing the streets."

Lindsey stated, "A Lartiman statue; they use it in their purification rituals, so you won't have to worry about any heinous spells being created with it. The statues are pretty rare, but I still have connections I can call to get one."

Angel turned to face him a look of confusion painted on his face, "What part of we're not curtailing to this demon's wants don't you understand Lindsey?"

Lindsey scowled, "The idea of me having a better plan than you just infuriates you doesn't it?"

Angel glared at Lindsey, "Does everything have to be a debate with you? Let me tell you something Lindsey, in case you haven't noticed, the sign above the door reads: 'Angel Investigations' not 'Lindsey Investigations,' so in the end I have the final say. Now then, unless you have anything more to add, and I really hope you don't, this discussion is over."

Lindsey smirked, "No, unlike you, I don't find it flattering to say something that means nothing just to hear myself talk."

Angel sneered, "Funny, I always assumed most everything that passed your lips has meant nothing."

Cordelia stepped in between them, "Alright children, this bickering is getting us nowhere."

Lindsey blurted out agitatedly, "I wasn't bickering until Captain Hero there decided he'd rather make all the team's decisions solo."

Angel countered with, "Oh, name calling, that's really mature."

Cordelia rubbed her temples having heard all she could stand and yelled, "ENOUGH ALREADY! Why don't we ask what Wesley and Gunn have to say hmm?"

All eyes scanned across the room to where Gunn and Wesley stood, who in turn looked at one another with a clear look of disdain for being caught in the middle of Lindsey and Angel's argument.

Gunn responded first, "You know I'm always down with kicking some big nasty's butt back to hell… I vote less talk, more action."

Wesley sighed, "Both of you have valid arguments, but I'm going to have to go with Angel on this one. Like Angel stated previously, this is his company, and we all work for him, so he does and should have final say."

Lindsey sucked back the comment he wanted to make instead choosing to sit on the couch with a sneer plastered on his face showing visibly how aggravated the outcome of the argument had made him.

Angel smiled smugly at Lindsey before continuing with his plan, "We've got about three hours before the sun comes up, so I suggest we do a little research on this demon and get a battle profile. Then you all should get some sleep, and we'll move in for the encounter some time after the sun sets tomorrow night."

The group all nodded and went their separate ways to carry out the said tasks Angel had assigned; Lindsey didn't move from the couch.

Cordelia sighed and sat beside him patting his knee, "I know Angel can be a bit eccentric at times, but no worries, the powers that be are on our side."

Lindsey glanced over at her letting out a sigh of his own, "As comforting as that should be, it still irks me that Angel always has to take the hard stance on everything."

Cordelia grinned, "That's our Angel, soft hearted and hard headed."

Lindsey smirked, "And I always thought it was the other way around."

Cordelia laughed picking up one of the couch pillows and smacking Lindsey with it, "Alright you; I think maybe it's about time we both got some ZZZ's before tomorrow's social event."

Lindsey grinned giving her a nod before replying, "Right, but first, I've got to head to the store to pick up a few odds and ends before settling in for the night… err morning." He rose off the couch offering his hand to Cordelia to help her up.

Cordelia accepted his hand lifting off the couch as well, "Such the gentleman, a girl could get used to this," she joked before heading into Angel's office to get her purse and head home.

Lindsey watched her disappear into Angel's office before heading out himself, although it wasn't the store he'd planned on going to. 'I'll show you Angel,' Lindsey thought assuredly to himself as he cranked up his truck and put it into reverse, 'By the time you're getting out of bed tomorrow, I'll have already acquired the information needed to solve this case, and this time I'll be the one wearing the self-righteous smile.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey awoke to his head feeling like it would pop like an over inflated balloon. His eyes strained to focus as he wondered, 'Where the hell am I?' The past few waking hours came flooding back, 'Oh yea,' he thought miserably, 'Good going Lindsey, you couldn't have screwed up this plan much worse.'

He lifted his head squinting at his surroundings; the place seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse of some sort; the building reeked of burnt rubber, and by the inch thick dirt covering the ground, crates, and equipment, Lindsey gathered it had been abandoned for quite some time.

It was dark outside, so Lindsey assumed he must have been out for at least three hours. He was alone, left tied to a chair, and the ropes that bound him were so tight that his fingers tingled from the lack of circulation. He pulled on his restraints searching for any type of leeway, but he found none.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel paced back and forth looking at his watch before stating, "It's almost nine, we're just going to have to go on without him," he muttered more to himself than anyone else, "He's probably still off moping that we didn't use his idea."

Gunn leaned against the lobby's desk looking over the battle profile Wesley had drawn up, "Looks like our little friend has got a real aversion to cold. Fire extinguishers should work wonders in persuading him into telling us what we want to know."

Wesley added, "We must be careful; these creatures don't like visitors, and they keep their lairs pretty well guarded."

Angel responded as he opened the weapon's cabinet and started to hand them out, "We'll take the back entrance. Gunn and I will go in first and do a sweep. Cordy, you and Wesley wait outside for our call."

Cordelia turned the short sword Angel had given her around in small circles before pausing looking at Angel with concern, "You don't think Lindsey would just bail on us do you? I mean, despite your differences with one another… I don't know, I guess I just figured helping that little girl get that curse removed would be a little more important than some childish beef you two can't seem to get over."

Angel grimaced, "We don't need him. We were doing fine before he came, and we'd be just fine if he hadn't."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Angel, you're not even a little curious why he didn't show?"

Wesley interjected, "It is a bit odd. I know he's only been with us going on four months now, but in the time that he's been with us, he's been reliable."

Gunn added, "Lawyer boy has been pretty on the level since living here."

Angel frowned as he looked at the apprehension painted on the faces around him, "Look, right now, we have a job to do. We'll worry about Lindsey after we settle what needs to be settled."

The group nodded as they gathered up their supplies and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the room Lindsey was being held in creaked open silhouetting a hulky, seven foot tall humanoid demon with tusks that stretched the width of its face. The demon reached over to his right flipping a switch to which six or so iridescent lights hanging from the ceiling came to life. He smiled wickedly at Lindsey as he strode towards him reaching Lindsey within four long strides.

The creature smelled of a mix of spices and sweaty gym socks, and its breath smelled of decaying flesh when it spoke. It chuckled sarcastically, "It's not often I get the honor of money on legs waltzing into my own establishment, and bearing a gift no less."

Lindsey scowled, "Whatever I'm worth, I assure you that I can make you a better deal."

The demon grinned, "Sorry, I'm not a betting man; the people you pissed off will more than compensate me. You should be thankful, if you weren't worth something, I would have had you gutted and decorated my foyer with your entrails for your insolence."

Lindsey scoffed, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason I'm worth so much is because I have something ten times more valuable?"

The demon smiled curtly before backhanding Lindsey, "If I were you boy, I would shut that worm hole you call a mouth while you're ahead. Your bidders said they wanted you alive, they didn't say in what shape."

Lindsey's face whipped to the side as the creature's hand connected with his cheek; the impact split his lip causing a small trickle of blood to cascade down his chin. Lindsey stared back defiantly; although he was smart enough to stay silent realizing that the demon would relish the opportunity to make good on his threat.

The demon grinned evilly at his handiwork, "Don't worry, you'll only have to be my guest for the rest of the night; by morning you'll be someone else's trophy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel listened intently at the back alleyway's steel door, he slowly creaked the door open peering inside before nodding to the others. Cordelia and Wesley readied their weapons taking up guard on either side of the door as Angel entered with Gunn following cautiously behind him.

Angel and Gunn crept down the dark hallway past a small row of cobwebbed offices before coming to a fork. To the right a metal stairwell lead to the upper level of the tire factory; to the left, a set of double doors lead to the loading dock.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from the other side of the double doors, and Angel and Gunn glanced at one another before maneuvering themselves up against the wall disappearing into the shadows.

The doors flung open as two reptile skinned demons bumbled through carrying on, oblivious to the ambush that awaited them, as Gunn and Angel descended upon them. Gunn took the crossbow away from the guard he attacked quickly elbowing it in the face and sending it crashing into the wall. The creature slumped to the floor unconscious.

Angel snagged the other guard up by the throat, lifting him off the ground, and squeezing until the demon dropped its weapon clawing at Angel's hand and gasping for air.

Angel inquired quickly, "I'm only going to ask nicely once; where is your boss?"

The demon's eyes bulged under the vampire's strength as he croaked out, "I don't know what you're… you're talking about…"

Angel slammed the creature against the wall twice before stating, "Wrong answer; let's try this again shall we? Where is your boss?"

The demon, which was naturally green, was turning a darker shade of green as he weakly pointed up. Angel smiled as he loosened his grip around the creature's throat letting him drop to the ground before landing a fist to the creature's maw knocking it out, "There now, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Gunn glanced through the window on the loading dock's door, "There's three more on the far side of the dock. You want I should take them out?"

Angel shook his head no, "Grab Wes and Cordy to fortify this hallway; I'll take care of those chumps. We'll regroup back here and head upstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kargathan demon, Gatherak, spun around surprised as one of his flunkies burst into his private chambers interrupting an aphrodisiac spell he was preparing for his night's personal affairs with his concubines, "Sir, we've got a problem…"

Gatherak growled, "Can't you see I'm busy! You know how much I hate being disturbed."

The guard nodded, "I'm sorry sir, but I think you'll wanna see this…"

Gatherak snarled, "For your sake, this better be worth it," he grumbled as he followed the guard to the upstairs office where the security cameras were stationed. On the screen he witnessed Angel on the dock pummeling his men with ease.

Gatherak shouted angrily, "Who the hell is that?!? A vampire? Here? Great, just what I need! Send Carlos to get rid of him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel wiped the ooze of the demon's innards off his sword as he chuckled wryly to himself and re-entered the main hallway to find the others waiting, "Piece of cake. This guy really needs to hire better help."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the stairs above them groaned wearily as all eyes drifted upward. Above them hunkered a barrel-chested behemoth of a demon with gray slimy skin weighing in about 450 pounds. It snarled ferociously as it leaped from atop the stairs to land in the middle of their group.

Cordelia looked at Angel with an incredulous look, "You just had to say that didn't you?"

Gunn turned to Wesley a worried look strained his features, "Any idea what this things weaknesses are?"

Wesley gulped, "None in the slightest."

Angel gaped at the creature before regaining his wits and charging forward to do battle. Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia followed suit circling the beast.

Angel smirked, "Well you know what they say, the bigger they are…"

Cordelia interjected with a scowl, "Yea, we know; the harder they hit!"

Gatherak leaned on the guard rail sipping on his mocha watching from above in amusement as the four fought his toughest minion. He gloated, "I must congratulate your efforts, this is almost better than watching the UFC… almost."

Angel was flung into a wall quickly jumping up as Carlos' fist smashed into the spot his head once occupied. He glanced up seeing Gatherak; Angel shouted as he dodged another swipe that was aimed at knocking him across the room, "Is this the way you treat guests? Not very hospitable if I do say so myself. How's about you call off your pet gorilla, and we can have a pleasant conversation over tea?"

Gatherak bellowed a guttural laugh, "Didn't you see the sign outside? No solicitors allowed!"

Gunn took a running leap landing on Carlos' back putting his hands over the beast's eyes as it bucked and twisted throwing Gunn around like he was riding a bull, "Feel free to come help anytime now guys!" Gunn yelled as he tried desperately to cling to the monster.

Angel charged in to gut the creature, and as he swung, Carlos caught his wrist in mid swing lifting him off the ground. Wesley rushed forward at the same time only to have Angel used as a hand held weapon when Carlos smashed them into one another and tossed them across the hall to land in a pile on the floor.

Carlos reached back grabbing Gunn by the ankle and launching him in the opposite direction. They struggled to their feet as they watched the brute menacingly reach forward to snatch up Cordelia who was staring wide eyed in terror as he approached.

None of them were able to run up quickly enough as they watched the meaty paws grasp Cordelia by the arms. Cordelia screamed kicking Carlos squarely in the groin, "Hey! Hands off buddy! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Carlos' eyes crossed as he squealed out in pain immediately dropping Cordelia and falling to his knees. Angel swiftly took advantage of their weakened foe decapitating him. As the creature's shoulders slumped to the floor a blue jelly oozed from the spot its head once was; it elicited a gag from Cordelia followed by, "Angel, if you say one word about that being easy; I'll stake you myself!"

Angel looked at her dumbfounded, "What?"

Cordelia smoldered, "Not a word…"

Gatherak's flunkies gibbered amongst themselves nervously as Gatherak himself decided to be more corrigible chuckling tensely as he backed away, "Tea anybody?"

The Quartet all looked at Gatherak with annoyance, and Wesley responded, "Let's talk shop… about spells that remove certain curses."

Gatherak gulped nervously, "Oh, I get it, you… you guys are here for your buddy right? Well, I just want to let you know, I didn't kill him or anything. Matter of fact he's right up stairs here… Frak! Go fetch these guy's friend in the back room will ya."

Angel got a quizzical look across his face, "Friend? What fri… Damn it Lindsey! I should have known he'd be behind screwing this whole operation up." He looked around the group with an 'I told you so' glare.

Gunn made a whistle that sounded like a bomb exploding, Wesley sighed, and Cordelia stated off handedly, "See, I told you he wouldn't just bail on us… guys?"

Angel just rolled his eyes looking back at Gatherak, "Listen, we'll take our fri… we'll take Lindsey back, but he's not the reason we came here… I mean come on, do you think I'd fight that thing for him?"

Cordelia punched Angel in the arm, "Angel!"

Angel looked confused again, "What? Oh alright, I'm just kidding… sort of"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey licked at the drying blood that had crusted on his swollen lip as he wondered, 'How the hell am I going to get out of this jam? Fitting I guess that Angel would one up me, at least he'll never know.'

As Lindsey contemplated his limited options, he heard several footsteps running down the hall their shadows blocking out the light as their forms passed the other side of the door. Mere moments later, he felt the ground start to vibrate and a shadow so huge it blocked out most of the light under the door as it lurched by.

Lindsey's eyes widened, and he forgot to inhale for a moment as the thing approached and left. It wasn't long after, he heard a loud commotion radiating from the hallway that lasted about six minutes before everything went silent once more leaving Lindsey both nervous and curious as to what the outcome was.

Ten or so minutes later his door swung open letting the light in as Lindsey squinted to let his eyes adjust. Frak came running in quickly rushing to his side and cutting his bounds. By the worried look on the demon's face, Lindsey knew it had to be Angel that had won.

Lindsey rubbed the circulation back into his hands before glaring over at the creature edging him forward. Lindsey turned unexpectedly on the demon and slugged it, knocking it out cold, "Thanks… Let's not do this again some time real soon."

Lindsey walked down the hall, and as he came up to clear the corner he heard Wesley's voice, "…And you have to combine wolf's bane and an artichoke? At the exact same moment when you chant this line here? Bloody brilliant!"

Lindsey frowned stopping cold in his tracks as the thought of facing Angel's smug 'Ha Ha I told you so' speech, 'The hell with him, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of telling me to leave.'

Lindsey returned the way he'd come, exiting down the fire escape, and jumping into his truck to head back to the hotel and gather up a few things before hauling ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesley finished up copying the spell and the group was ready to leave when they'd realized Lindsey had not been brought out yet.

Angel sighed looking at Gatherak, "Why the heck is it taking them so long to bring Lindsey's sorry butt out here?"

Gatherak looked stumped and slightly nervous, "I… I'm not sure. FRAK!!"

Frak came stumbling around the corner holding his jaw, and Gatherak bellowed, "Where the hell is their human?!?"

Frak blinked seemingly still foggy, "He… I'm not sure? I went to get him, and then he hit me, and I don't remember much after that… but I think I thought I saw his truck peel out of the parking lot when I was getting up… I think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel scowled as they left the Kargathan demon's lair, "Can you believe that guy? After all we've done for him?"

Cordelia sympathized, "Now Angel, we don't know the whole story, but Lindsey does have a lot of explaining to do."

Gunn spat sarcastically, "You got to admit, he picked a good fight to bow out of."

Wesley sighed, "He probably just didn't want to see you, Angel; after all, he was most likely too embarrassed to face us and admit he needed saving."

Angel growled as they pulled into the parking lot next to Lindsey's truck, "I don't care what his excuse is! We had a plan, and he, as par usual, was only thinking of himself!"

Wesley countered, "Be it whatever, we still have a little girl that needs saving."

Angel grunted, "You three go on, save the girl; Lindsey and I are going to have a little chat."

Wesley nodded, "Gunn, can you help me get the ingredients needed for the spell? I'll go grab my jeep and meet you around the back."

Gunn answered as he grabbed the list from Wesley, "Right on it," and he disappeared into the hotel.

Cordelia gave Angel a glare with a slight smirk, "Angel. I know he messed up, but take it easy on him ok? I mean give him hell, but remember none of us here are free of mistakes. Not even you."

Angel frowned, "Don't worry Cordy, we'll have a nice civil conversation. No fists will fly… unless of course he throws one first, that, or he just really gets me going, or…"

Cordelia chastised, "Angel…"

Angel chuckled, "I'm just joking Cordy, relax! I promise you I won't punch him, scout's honor."

Cordelia smiled, "I'm gonna hold you to that Angel. Now then, I've got a little girl to uncurse!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey had finished packing his duffle bag with the necessities that he didn't want to go without, when he heard Angel's Plymouth pull up. Lindsey didn't feel like facing the group, especially Angel, or their angry looks, so he decided he'd just wait until they left before he headed out.

"They'll be better off anyway," he said out loud to no one in particular, and looking in the mirror he frowned, "They probably won't even notice you're gone until tomorrow. Won't that just make your day Angel?"

Lindsey sat on his bed listening for them to pull out of the driveway, and within fifteen minutes, he heard the sound he was waiting for. Lindsey sat up and grabbed his duffle bag and guitar case opening his door to leave. Angel blocked the doorway arms crossed before stating, "My, my, Lindsey; doesn't this look familiar? Are we running away again?"

Lindsey squinted his eyes in defiant anger, "Did you come here to gloat Angel? Well good for you, you won, now get out of my way."

Angel's voice dropped an octave, "I don't think so; you're going to take a seat for a minute, so we can have a talk."

Lindsey went to push past Angel replying, "There's nothing to talk about." Angel refused to let him pass and instead pushed Lindsey back further into his room and closed the door behind them.

Lindsey was incensed, "What do you think you're doing?!? I already know what you're going to say, so save your breath. I get it, I don't belong here, and I never will, so don't worry, I'm leaving. No long winded goodbyes, but in return I don't want to hear your equally airy coulda, shoulda speech."

For once, Angel saw Lindsey as a person instead of just 'that evil Wolfram and Hart lawyer' he'd come to judge him as. When he looked in Lindsey's eyes, he could tell Lindsey didn't really want to leave, but Lindsey would never give up enough pride to admit it, "Lindsey, I didn't come here to ask you to leave… I know for a fact, no one here wants you to leave either. As far as the 'coulda, shoulda speech…' you're just gonna have to grin and bear it... not to mention explaining to us why you didn't stick around after we saved you."

Lindsey was becoming agitated, "I don't have to explain anything to you, Angel, so why don't you go find yourself some other charity case."

It was Angel's turn to get mad, "Yes you do Lindsey, and I'm not gonna let you leave until you do."

Lindsey laughed smugly, "You keeping me prisoner then?"

Angel grumbled, "All I'm saying is, you're not leaving until I get a good explanation… so, yea, I guess I am holding you prisoner."

Lindsey growled as he tried to move past Angel once more with no success, "Just who the hell do you think you are Angel? You think you can just come in here demanding explanations from me?" Lindsey paused for a moment as a smug smile crossed his features, "Just think of this as my way of one upping you; you're not going to get anything from me, so you might as well get the hell out of my way."

Angel had heard about enough and grabbed Lindsey's shoulders pushing him back on the bed, "Take a seat junior; I'm not finished hearing myself talk yet."

Lindsey dropped his duffle bag and guitar case as he was forced down into a sitting position; Lindsey launched himself off the bed at Angel yelling, "Screw you Angel! I'm a grown man, and I'm sick of you telling me what to do like I was some child!"

Angel moved much quicker blocking Lindsey's attempt to push Angel off balance. Angel shook his head, but his scowl turned into a smile as his eyes spotted a flat-headed hairbrush laying on Lindsey's nightstand. He snagged Lindsey up by the shirt wrapping his legs around Lindsey's legs as he fell back into a sitting position on Lindsey's bed leaving Lindsey to fall unceremoniously over his lap.

Angel chuckled, "Lindsey, Lindsey, it's funny that you mention child, because from where I'm sitting that's exactly what you remind me of. Now I promised Cordelia that I wouldn't get in a fist fight with you, and I won't, but I'm starting to think you really need to learn a few manners."

Lindsey pushed up violently with all his strength twisting and bucking as he screamed, "I swear to God if you do what I think you're gonna do, I'll kill you!"

Angel tsked, "Such harsh words; I'm hurt Lindsey… really."

Lindsey struggled to rise pushing off Angel's knee as he snarled, "I imagine you think this is pretty funny don't you? If you think threatening me like this is going to get me to talk, you're more deluded than I thought!"

Angel smirked, "Threat? Well I guess that remains to be seen doesn't it?" Angel proceeded to shift his weight lifting the knee Lindsey was draped over and giving Lindsey a shove to the small of his back sending Lindsey sprawling forward.

Lindsey grunted as the air whooshed out of his lungs from the sudden impact of Angel's knee smashing into his stomach. Lindsey's mind began to race at the realization Angel might not be bluffing, "Angel! Let me up now!" Lindsey squawked angrily as he struggled in vein, "You made your point; big, bad, strong, vampire! I got it!"

Angel growled, "I haven't even begun to make my point Lindsey See, that's just it; you're so damn busy with your own agendas that you forget you're part of a team now. Believe it or not, there are people here that give a damn about you."

Lindsey scoffed, "I didn't ask to be a part of your team Angel; you came to me remember!"

Angel scowled growing more angry, "That's just like you Lindsey, divert all blame from yourself so that you can feel better. Well, not this time… this time, you're going to take full responsibility for your actions even if it isn't willingly." Angel reached over to the nightstand and swiped up Lindsey's hairbrush bringing it down across Lindsey's ass. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Lindsey's eyes bulged in surprise as his body sat bolt upright; he screamed out turning his head looking at Angel shocked, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?!"

Angel snorted observing the confusion in Lindsey's eyes before he continued to administer blow after blow on Lindsey's upturned bottom, "I think it's quite obvious Lindsey…SWAT! SWAT! you're a pretty bright lad; SWAT! I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Lindsey was outraged, and he thrashed about trying to squeeze out of Angel's grasp to which Angel grabbed Lindsey's wrist securing it into the small of his back, SWAT! SWAT! "Alright! Stop! I'll talk to you already!" Lindsey squealed as his efforts to wriggle free only awarded him with harder whacks.

Angel sighed not letting up one bit, "Do you realize what you did put everyone's safety at risk?" **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!** Angel came down more vehemently thinking of how close Cordelia came to getting hurt.

Lindsey's face flushed in embarrassment as the pain of the hard wooden hairbrush penetrated his mind, and he involuntarily started to let out soft grunts, "Ok Angel SWAT! OK! Maybe I was a little out of line trying to solve this case on my own, but SWAT! SWAT! Unngh! believe me! I never thought that my actions would hurt anyone else."

Angel growled, "Poor, poor Lindsey… SWAT! SWAT! so concerned with making me look bad that you forgot to weigh the consequences of your actions. SWAT! SWAT! How are those consequences weighing out for you now? SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Not so well huh?"

Lindsey barred his teeth wrathfully as he gave Angel a dangerous look, "Fuck you Angel! SWAT! SWAT! Unhgg! Ow! Ow! You may have me over a barrel, but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me telling you what you want to hear."

Angel chuckled, "A barrel? SWAT! Funny, I thought it was my knee, but I guess that can get a little confusing SWAT! SWAT! with all your attention being taken away by me spanking you SWAT! with your own hairbrush. SWAT! SWAT! And as far as you telling me what I want to hear? One thing I've learned is, good things come to those who wait… SWAT! SWAT! so the real question is Lindsey, SWAT! how long are you willing to wait?"

Lindsey's expression faltered momentarily as Angel's words sunk in, "So that's what this is then... SWAT! SWAT! Unngh! Ahh! your sad attempt to break my will. You know, I would have pegged this as more of an Angelus move than an Angel one. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Aahh! Ow! I guess your soul doesn't make you that different after all."

Angel scoffed spanking him more firmly, "Angelus **SWAT!** would only want to humiliate you and put you in your place, **SWAT! SWAT!** not that a little humbling wouldn't do wonders for that attitude of yours! **SWAT!** No, **SWAT!** I'm doing this to make you think about someone other than yourself **SWAT!** because someone other than yourself thinks of you."

Lindsey growled defiantly, "Like the way you thought of your friends when you abandoned them all to hunt for Darla? **SWAT!** **SWAT!** Ahh! Ow! OW! What's the matter Angel? Can't stand to have your own misdeeds bared?"

Angel chuckled, "You want me to bare something Lindsey? How's this for starters?" Angel grabbed the waistband of Lindsey's slacks and yanked them down to where the cleft of his ass met his thighs.

Lindsey gasped mortified as the cool night air made contact with his heated flesh. He yelled, "Angel! Angel! This has gotten way out of hand!"

Angel stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "You know Lindsey, your right; I was wrong for what I did. But you see; I was man enough to apologize to my friends. Whereas you? You were planning on sneaking away like a rat in the night." Angel finished his comment with a quick succession of swats to Lindsey's bared ass, and Lindsey squirmed desperately to evade Angel's determined onslaught.

Lindsey yelped at the new found pain from the hairbrush bouncing off of his exposed flesh; the humiliation alone of Angel putting him in this compromising position and then the added humiliation of Angel pulling down his pants made Lindsey feel ashamed and helpless knowing that he had no control over what was happening to him. The worst wasn't the pain; it was the knowledge that he had provoked Angel to feel the need to take such an action.

Lindsey squalled as his voice started to break under the stress of screaming out at Angel's unrelenting mantra of whacks, "Angel! **SWAT!** **SWAT!** Unngh! Ahhh! Enough! **SWAT!** OWOW! No more! **SWAT!** I get it! I get it! **SWAT!** Unngh! Ow! OW! Stop!"

Angel shook his head mocking Lindsey, "Stop! No more! I get it! **SWAT!** Do you Lindsey? **SWAT!** **SWAT!** Do you get it? **SWAT!** Because I don't think you do. **SWAT! **Your reckless and self destructive Lindsey, **SWAT!** and as much as I hate to admit it, you've proved that you can be useful in a jam. **SWAT!** It was Cordelia's idea to give you a second chance, **SWAT! **don't throw it away because you're too proud to face up to your own mistakes. **SWAT!** **SWAT!**"

As Angel spoke, tears began to swell in Lindsey's eyes, "What Angel!? **SWAT!** Unngh! Do you want me to say I'm sorry! **SWAT!** Ahh! Is that what you want! **SWAT! **Unngh! Ahh! Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Angel sighed coming down a little less hard, but not stopping, "You might be sorry Lindsey, SWAT! but take a moment to consider tonight could have been much worse if we hadn't been able to save you. SWAT!"

The tears streamed freely down Lindsey's cheeks at Angel's words because he knew Angel was right, "I fucked up Ok! SWAT! Ahh! I… I just wanted to solve the case! SWAT! Ow! Ow! Yea, maybe I did want to make you look like a tool, SWAT! Ahh! but I never wanted to put anyone in danger… especially not Cordelia."

Angel spoke more calmly, "Well Lindsey, that's what you have to start thinking about. SWAT! You're a part of something bigger than yourself now. SWAT! And as much as you hate to think anyone cares about you here SWAT! get used to it SWAT! because they do. SWAT! I wish that I could say it'll always be easy SWAT! but it won't SWAT! Now I'm sorry it had to come down to this SWAT! but I felt you left me with no other course of action. SWAT!"

Lindsey sobbed silently his breath hitching in his throat, "I… I know Angel…SWAT! Ahh! and… and I'm sorry. Really… I am."

Angel stopped spanking Lindsey as he felt the silent tremors coursing through Lindsey's body, "Alright Lindsey… It's over, and I accept your apology."

Lindsey sucked in breath after breath trying to control his crying, but the more he tried it seemed the more he cried. Angel let go of Lindsey's hand and carefully pulled his pants back up before lifting Lindsey up and depositing him on his bed. Lindsey gave no resistance but rolled over gently onto his side so he didn't have to face Angel.

Angel sat beside Lindsey taking a moment of silence to think of what to say, "Look, I know you're going to do what you want to do no matter what I say, but I think that I speak for all of us when I say you should stay. There are still a lot of folks out there that you can help working with us, and I think you're a big enough person to swallow your pride… Lord knows Cordy's made me do it enough times."

Lindsey snorted turning to face Angel, "So are you saying you let her spank you then?"

Angel chuckled, "Trust me, when you've been around Cordelia as long as I have you'll realize she doesn't need to lay a hand on you to knock you back in your place."

Lindsey remained silent thinking over Angel's proposal before stating, "Ok Angel… you win; I'll stay. In this line of work I guess crazier things have happened, but don't think that I'm just going to bow down to your will because you did this… as a matter of fact, this will never happen again, or believe me you will be dust in the wind."

Angel smirked, "As long as we don't have a repeat of a night like tonight, you won't have to worry about it."

Lindsey huffed, "Fair enough."

Angel smiled, "Well I'm gonna head downstairs now; the others should be back shortly. I understand if you don't want to come down right away; I'll try to keep the gang at bay until you're ready to see them, but I've got to warn you, get ready for an ear full."

Lindsey sighed, "There that mad huh? You're not going to tell them what you did are you?"

Angel shook his head, "I'm not going to say anything; that's up to you if you want to talk about it because I definitely don't!"

Lindsey shot back, "No, let's burry the fact this encounter ever happened."

Angel nodded as he got up to leave, "Fine by me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel closed Lindsey's door turning to leave as he bumped into Cordelia, "Cordelia! Hi… Uh aren't you supposed to be with Gunn and Wesley?"

Cordelia spat, "I stayed behind to play referee… What the hell were you doing to him in there?"

Angel flushed in embarrassment putting his finger to his lips to hush Cordelia before pulling her down the hallway, "We just talked ok… everything is fine now, don't worry about it."

Cordelia looked confused as she scoffed, "Don't worry about it? It sounded like it was a pretty intense conversation you two were having. I think I'll just ask him myself."

Angel grabbed her hand, "Cordy, I don't think he wants to be disturbed at the moment."

Lindsey's door cracked open as Lindsey spoke somberly, "It's Ok Cordelia, everything is fine. We just got a little carried away."

Cordelia countered as she strode up to his door, "Carried away? It sounded more like World War three to me. What happened? Did Angel beat you up?"

Lindsey sighed opening the door to show Cordelia he hadn't been beaten up, "See, no bloody noses or broken limbs."

Cordelia sighed looking back and forth at both Angel and Lindsey before responding, "Well alright, I guess you two have worked things out…" she turned back to look at Lindsey pointing her finger at him, "But don't think I'm still not mad at you mister… you had us all pretty worried."

Lindsey glanced down at the floor before gazing back up at Cordelia with a smile, "Don't worry, Angel addressed that issue pretty clearly."

Cordelia nodded, "Well if you're all right, I guess I'll head downstairs and make us all some sandwiches for dinner before Gunn and Wesley get back."

Cordelia took one last look at them both before heading downstairs.

Lindsey blinked before shaking his head, "Wow… You're right about her, no hands needed."

Angel ran his hand through his hair, "Just wait, you have no idea."


End file.
